


For All The Days To Come

by bloodyrosesbrokenspirits24



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: 18 & over only, Brat Kink, Breeding, Creampie, Cunnilingus, DON’T COME AT ME!, Dom! Din Djarin, F/M, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Maybe slight OOC on Dins part but it’s fanfic., Slight Dom! Reader, Smut, Soft! Din Djarin, Soft! reader, Some angst, Vaginal Sex, YES WE ROAST DIN DJARINS FLAT ASS IN HERE, blowjob, happy ending I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyrosesbrokenspirits24/pseuds/bloodyrosesbrokenspirits24
Summary: You and Din had been having a hard time adjusting to life after Grogu left you both to train under Luke Skywalker, with uncertainties, insecurities, and uncharted territory of feelings; you both reach a breaking point.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Kudos: 57





	For All The Days To Come

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is my first Din Djarin/Reader fic ever and only my second fan fic I've published but certainly not the last. Constructive criticism is appreciated; love to learn from my mistakes and inconsistencies that may arise in my writing so I can further provide any new found fans out there with better content. I am not expecting this to blow up or anything so I just hope you all enjoy the read. Have Fun Reader! 
> 
> Oh and yes I do have Cara Dune in here because she is part of the Mandalorian but this in no way means I support the person that played her. That is all I will say in regards to this.

The way you and Din argued was just too much for you, you’re staring into each other's eyes, or so you think you are. You can’t tell if you are looking into his eyes because of his stupid helmet, the visor was in the way, like always; you honestly didn’t know what was the point in him keeping it on. 

He had already shown his face to the others.

To this day, it still shocked you that he even made that decision. The way he talked about his creed made it seem that removing his helmet was the ultimate betrayal but here he was, standing in front of you -- pissed, traveling with him for some time already, you learned what he was feeling just from his body language. Sometimes you wished that he would take off the helmet. Just to see what he was truly thinking.

You missed it and you knew he did too-- not just the ship but the dynamic that you both had grown accustomed to. It was taking a toll on your companionship and it was starting to boil over.

The tension that was going on between you and Din was beginning to be insufferable. You didn’t know what the _kriff_ had happened, but this man had lashed out at you. Something he’s never done -- until now. 

You don’t know what you did or what you had done but he had _snapped_ and ripped you a new one basically. It all happened so fast that your mind didn’t even have time to process what was going on at the time; all you knew was that he had left you speechless. Stunned. _Confused as hell and livid._

That was over 3 days ago.

You tried to break the ice with him, but he wouldn’t budge and for the life of you, you didn’t know why. In the year that you had known each other this was a first to happen, _little_ disagreements sure but nothing like this.

What was worse…you didn’t even know _why_.

_‘What the hell did I do?’_

The more you thought on it the more _annoyed_ you were getting to about the whole fucking situation. You decided that you were going to confront him about it. You let him sulk in the whole debacle long enough and you were done.

You needed to know what you did, _no one_ talked down to you that way and you’ll be damned if you let him regardless of your new bound feelings for him.

\------

After the baby – his son, Grogu, left you both to go train in the ways of the Jedi with Luke Skywalker and between losing the _Razor Crest_ , things were off with him; he didn’t know what it was but all he knew was that his irritation and his sadness were forming into a new feeling he didn’t know he could feel-- he didn’t even know what to call it.

The day he lashed out at you, he didn’t mean to, his irritation of being irritated got the best of him and he just took it out on the next person he saw, that unlucky person ended up being you. After he was done with his tirade, he immediately felt guilty and he took it upon himself to leave you be for a couple of days.

Boba Fett had left you, Din and Cara on Nevarro -- with the Razor Crest gone, you and Din had nowhere to go aside from here, Sorgan, or Tatooine. Din had made the decision that Nevarro would be best for lodging and for connections on obtaining a new ship ASAP.

Both of you had been here a couple of weeks already, you worked in the newly appointed school making some form of income while Din helped Cara and Karga maintain the security in the town. Not ideal but neither one of you were complaining, you both needed to collect enough credits to acquire a new ship and to restock on supplies once said ship was attainable. 

You loved working at the school, you really did but that didn’t mean that the children didn’t drive you crazy, maintaining a school load of children -- as opposed to one, was something you were not ready for.

One night you had been so stressed by the crazy events that ensued that day; when you got home, you told Din all about it.

“The kid was crazy Din, but these boat load of kids are driving me into the ground and I can’t stay mad at them because they’re too cute and it’s just their nature”

“Mmmhm”

He was looking at you through the visor of his helmet and you wondered why he still even wore it after he exposed himself. 

_‘He didn’t do it in front of you that’s why’_

You expelled a heavy sigh, knowing that he really couldn’t say or do anything about your situation. What happened next perplexed you.

“Want to go to the cantina?” his voice sounded so resigned, forced but genuine nonetheless.

“I thought they took out the cantina a while ago. Before I even came into the equation” you scoffed, not in annoyance, exhaustion.

“It was -- this one is closed off to the public, more of an invite only” he was looking at you and thought you needed to destress and enjoy doing simple things without having to worry about whether or not someone was after both of you. 

“Alright, let’s go” the next thing you knew you were walking the night streets of Nevarro with your stoic almost robotic friend at your side. No words, just comfortable silence. You finally arrived at the catina, it was a nice spot and exclusive; not just anyone came in, like he said. 

Everything was fine until it wasn’t.

You miscalculated the amount of drinks your body could handle when Cara had joined you and Din, challenging you to a drinking game. You were already a little tipsy and acting like a completely different person when you said yes to the game.

Din had chimed in instantly and said no but from what you could remember you got irritated with him and had told him something along the lines of “Dank Farrik! Din stop being so kriffing boring and let me live a little! _Maker_ knows we deserve it after everything! Besides I am not your girl, or your sister, or anyone for you to give orders to; so if you are going to be spoiling the fun go somewhere else and leave me be!”

Your little outburst had caused the patrons of the cantina to turn heads to see what the commotion was about and gouge out Din’s reaction. 

Din was looking at you and not paying any mind to the rest of the cantina, just _you._

“Do what you want then.” His voice was clipped and short, he moved to go sit with Greef and steer clear of you for the rest of the night. You didn’t care though, shit he brought _you_ here and now he wants to ruin the fun? _Forget it!_

Again, you miscalculated the amount of drinks you had.

By the second round of the game you were gone, no longer able to hold yourself up. He ended up dragging your ass home over his shoulder because Cara drank your ass in half your body weight. 

The next day the tension was palpable, you could cut that shit with a fucking knife.

Din didn’t care what you did for fun or what you did on your spare time but when both of you were still not in the clear of protection, after all that you both have been through – he didn’t think getting piss poor drunk was the best idea so when you lashed out at him like that in front of a group of people at a cantina, you irked him a little.

When you woke up the next morning with a mind splitting hangover you were going to ask him what happened last night but he completely ignored your question and proceeded to tell you that you should take a painkiller, shower and go to work, and that he would see you later on. Short, clipped; straight to the point. No room for discussion or comment.

_Maker_ what the hell was his problem!

That night after you got home, he was there before you, it seemed like he was there for a while already. His new rifle by the door, you walked into the living space and saw him outstretched on the couch, you heard him lightly snoring and what sounded like a moan? You weren’t sure.

You were watching his sleeping form for about a minute, you noticed his breathing was a little rapid and you caught another moan coming out of him. You didn’t know if you should wake him or leave him be.

_‘He’s been through too much, he needs this’_ so you left him.

You didn’t bother to make yourself something to eat, you just grabbed a fruit from the fruit bowl in the kitchen and were heading to your room when you heard a beeping sound. Your data pad somehow had gone off.

_‘Shit.’_

That woke Din up and that was when he went off on you. Totally uncalled for with the things he said.

He was livid for being woken up and left you there in the living space storming off to his room and slamming the door.

_‘The fuck did I do to him?!’_ was your last thought on what transpired. 

\------

When Din left you standing there 3 days ago after lashing out at you, he didn’t think that things would be this tense between you both; it was insane. He didn’t mean to say all those things to you-- they were just the first words that came to mind after being woken up from a very _interesting_ dream about you -- he always thinks back on it at the most inopportune times.

He was currently making a deal with a Jawa on parts for a blaster for you. You didn’t have one of your own, he thought you needed one, so he was getting one custom made for you as a peace offering. Lightweight and for beginners.

Din was going to start training you on how to defend yourself should something happen to him or he wasn’t there to help you in that moment. Last thing he wanted was to lose you on a technicality that could save your life.

“Mando!” he turns to the person who called him, Cara, “How are things with Y/N? She looked a little upset when she left the school today.”

This didn’t come as a surprise to him, after all he was the cause of it. Din felt guilty, so the next thing he did that shocked not only him, but Cara too -- he told her everything and asked her for advice on the whole situation.

Din knew he was about to get an earful just from her facial expression being contorted in an accusatory way.

“Wow, um well, the obvious: one you better get home tonight and apologize, she didn’t deserve any of it and sure as hell didn’t need to wait 3 days to hear an apology, future reference” she said in a clipped tone.

“Second, she really doesn’t need a protector Din, she is a big girl who can make decisions for herself. I’m sure with her inability to engage in combat or any fire training makes her feel like a burden enough already; the last thing she needs is someone protecting her from everyday decisions, like drinking or having fun with whoever she wants” she finished with an exasperated sigh.

“It's not that she can’t, she ju-“

“Just what? Said no to you? Went against your wishes of _manhandling_ her decisions?” scrutiny was below her dark brown orbs, waiting to throw a fist if he said the wrong thing, when he stayed quiet, she scoffed “Listen, I _know_ you love her. Just tell her, don’t try to act like you own her when you nor she have made any decisions about this _thing_ that is between you guys.”

With that she started on her heel to walk away, not before he spoke up and stopped her in her tracks “I- I’m afraid, Cara; I don’t know what to do, I’ve never done or felt anything like this before. One minute she is being the kindest person I know, next thing I know she is going against everything I say or do, and I just get so… _frustrated with her_ ”

His body was rigid and unsure, saying this to her-- out in the open even, he hasn’t been this vulnerable since he was a child himself. Plus the real _reason_ why he was frustrated was making him squirm in his armor. He knew Cara noticed, judging from the look on her face of realization and because what she said next was something he knew he was waiting for someone to tell him so he wouldn’t think he was being pathetic.

“Hah!” she clapped her hands together “ you have got it bad, my friend. Real bad. I suggest you tell her sooner rather than later before that _frustration_ gets the better of you and you say something worse that will drive her further away from you, than she probably already is. Fix it; _today_ ” 

With that she walked away in the direction she came from not before giving him a wink. Din sighed in resignation and defeat; he knew it was all or nothing at this point.

The Jawa was done collecting the necessary material for Din to take to an armorer and assemble the gift he wanted you to have, and hope it was enough to amend things between you both.

\-----

You had just gotten home and you wanted nothing more than to go to the cantina and have a spotchka, not with anyone but yourself. No to be bothered—you had to talk with Din though; this was too much for your brain and heart. It was wearing you down.

You looked at the clock and knew Din would not be here anytime soon, so you treated yourself to a little self-care. You took a shower, made your favorite dish -- enough for two even though the bastard in beskar didn’t deserve it. After you ate, you sat down on the couch and started going through your data pad. Cara had given you the pad to look up anything and everything that you were curious of. You had found quite a bit about the Jedi, the Mandolorians and even Mandalore, the Great Purge, The Mandalorian Civil War, it got to be too much that you needed a break. Too much injustice and inequality was giving you a migraine and making you depressed.

As you got up you noticed that 3 hours had passed; Din was still not home.

“Where the hell is he?” you murmured to yourself as you stretched, popping the kinks deep in your bones and muscles.

You hear a beeping noise indicating someone was coming in through the door. It was Din, _‘of course it is, who else would it be’_ you thoughtlessly mocked yourself.

He looked at you and you looked at him; both of you not saying anything until you broke eye contact first. It looked as if he were studying you, taking you in, committing you to memory

“Welcome home” you muttered, even though that was not what you wanted to say, especially when he was still staring you down like that. You felt yourself twitch under his gaze. 

“Thank you” you heard him croak out, like if he were a man parched of water. _‘Why the hell did he sound like that?!’_ you couldn’t help wonder.

Smiling a little smile, you picked up your datapad from the couch and proceeded to your room, closing the door gently behind you leaving and giving him space – honestly you wanted to talk to him but just looking at him reminded you of the hurt he inflicted with his words earlier in the week.

You were in your room for a few minutes, before you heard a knock on your door. You were at the foot of your bed and looked down to the space between the floor and where the door began. You could see the shadow of his figure.

“Y/N” you could hear the little concern in his voice, you still hadn’t opened the door after a minute passed by. You sucked in a deep breath _‘looks like you’ll be having that conversation tonight I guess’_

You opened the door and he was standing there his hand midair getting ready to knock again.

“What do you want Din?” you couldn’t help the accusatory tone that left your mouth.

He cleared his throat “I- I have something I wanted to give you” he brought out a rag covered object and he handed it to you.You looked at him in bewilderment and in that moment you swear you wanted to cry but instead you felt upset.

“I’m sorry” he said as he handed it out for you to take.

You looked at him and then you scoffed, something in you snapped.

“What? you think a small little gesture of an _‘I'm sorry’_ is enough after all the shit you said to me _three days ago?_ ” Din stood there not really knowing what to say.

You feigned ignorance and crossed your arms over your chest “What was it you said? Oh no wait I remember you called me a _brat!_ A _loud_ , _obnoxious little girl_ who needed to be taught a lesson and know when to _shut the hell up_ ” you thought you went into a black hole because you could’ve sworn you heard this man chuckle. 

“You do” he was _laughing?!_ The fucker was really laughing at _you._

That just pissed you off anymore, the fucking audacity of this nerf herder. You laughed out a scoff “Fuck off Din” you were about to slam the door in his face when Din stopped it with his arm.

“No, we are talking about this, I need to explain what I meant by those words, they’re not what you think I meant” You looked at him, confused and with widened eyes; he stepped closer to you to put the rag with the gift you had yet to open on the dresser near the door. He grabbed your hands and brought them closer to his chest.

“I know I haven’t been the best person to deal with, after Grogu left us, I didn’t know what the hell I was going to be doing or what to do about... _us_.” He took in a deep breath to prepare himself for the long confession he was about to make.

“I have cared for you and Grogu in a way I haven’t with anyone, ever, I am so afraid of losing anyone else I have in my life and I am afraid that I’ll mess it up. I have had relations before but nothing of what I am hoping for us, if I’m not completely messing it up right now” by this point you had tears welling up from the emotions you were going through right at this moment. This is what you had been waiting for, for Din to finally _let you in_.

“You and Grogu are my reason for going on -- I was dead inside before you both came along and I don’t know or want to know what my life would be like if you or Grogu hadn’t come along. I want you to be my riduur, my partner” he breathed out in a half whisper loud enough for only you to hear. “in everything, I want you to see my face, touch my body as I make you feel good and make you scream my name into oblivion” this almost made your knees buckle but he was there to hold you up; your breathing, rapid, as if you were running a marathon, he was breathing harder too and holding onto your hands like a vice.

“I want to hold you after you’ve had a long day like today, I want to help you when you need something, I want to help you grow and be anything and everything you want to be. For all the days to come.” You were sobbing, you didn’t know what to do or say after that beautiful speech. He let go of the grip he had on your hands and brought it to his helmet.

“Wait Din I-“you croaked out, emotional and in shock with everything that was happening, overwhelmed.

“I _want_ you to see my face, I’ve wanted to show you since I took it off in front of the others but for some stupid reason, when the time would come, I wanted to make this moment-- special.” He brought both your hands to the helm of his helmet and pushed up.

‘ _Maker this is really happening!_ ’ you thought to yourself in your head or so you thought you said in your head.

“Yes, it is y/n” he whispered before completely taking off his helmet with yours following along in his. The significance wasn’t lost on you. 

You were staring into two beautiful brown eyes, complimenting yours, you were looking at a face that has been through so much but with little scars here and there, especially the one near the ridge of his nose.

On instinct, you don’t know what possessed you, you took Din’s helmet, set it on the same table he set your gift on and brought your hands to his face bringing his head down to kiss that very scar. You know he almost lost his life that day; if it weren't for the droid, IG-11, that saved him you would not be risking your very heart to be with this man, and you weren’t complaining. You also knew it was the moment that Grogu became his son, he would die for him, no hesitation.

You could feel Din trembling under your touch. _‘How long has it been?’_

He was so touch deprived and the emotions he was feeling were becoming overwhelming for him; he didn’t want to ruin this tender moment between you both, especially not after doing the hardest thing he’s ever done with anyone -- opening his heart and letting them in. A child was different, but you, you were the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, no questions, no hesitation, no second thoughts; just you. 

Din wanted you to bear his children and wanted you to give them their names, should Grogu come back to both of you, he wanted him to have siblings; other children around him to play with and call vod. These are thoughts he would never have had if you hadn’t come into his life, he wouldn’t want to trade it for anything in the galaxy.

All the feelings, the passion, the want, the _love_ he felt for you were starting to radiate down his lower body, he groaned when he felt you kiss his scar down to the tip of his nose, his cheek, the corner of his mouth, he sucked in a breath again. And finally, finally-

“Can I kiss you, Din Djarin?” he heard you mutter in anticipation..

“Fuck, please y/n” he muttered out as he brought your lips together and pulled your body flushed against his beskar clad body. Your arms encircling his neck and pulling him ever closer.

At first, they were just pecks that grew to a heady greediness, you were so lost in yourselves and feeling all the _tension_ and _want_ , bubble up to the surface the way the lava on Nevarro pours out onto the rocky surface on the planet. You bit his lip causing him to whimper into your mouth and realized that it was one of the best sounds in the galaxy and you wanted to hear more of it.

He growled into your mouth as he shoved his tongue in -- velvety, smooth and wet it made you quiver and moan, having a tongue war to which he won when he ripped open your top, exposing your chest to the chilly air causing you to gasp and your nipples to harden; you shivered at the new element being introduced to your body. 

This time it was you now that growled from the sensation of the air and the coolness of his beskar on your nipples and body. You pulled him even closer to you. 

“Wait, wait, wait” he had stopped and pulled away looking at you with those lustful brown eyes, dilated and almost black now with the drug that is you. You watched him as he was trying to gain some sense of control.

He breathed in and lightly pecked your lips “I don’t want to hurt you and go too fast; we should take this slow.”

You giggled at him, you couldn’t help it, it just came out. He took you in, chest out, hair kind of tussled, thinking _‘why is she so beautiful even when she’s laughing at me?’_

You stared at him almost innocently “I think we have been waiting long enough, don’t you?” you said as you grabbed his hand and sucked on one of his fingers, he groaned at the surprise sensation and the view of you just doing that single act alone. Letting go of his finger in your mouth, you decided you wanted to show him and tell him how much you wanted him, right here, right now. 

You dropped his hands and ran your hands up your torso, to your chest, over the swell of your breast, pinching your nipples “I want you to fuck me, Din. I don’t want slow and careful we have our whole lives for that; I want you the way your adrenaline spikes during a fight. I want your cock ramming into me and making me scream into oblivion, like you promised me earlier.” You finished as you moaned from your own nipple play.

That was all it took for Din to say _‘fuck it’_ and give you what you want. Pushing you further into your room he closed the door shut, twisting you around, your back to the door and pinning you and your arms up above your head as he attacked your neck, vehemently, nipping and biting and marking. You were going to need a scarf or something to cover up any evidence tomorrow.

He trailed his tongue down to one of your breasts, found your nipple and swirled his tongue around your areola, sucking. “Oh Din, mnhm, _fuck_ ” you moaned out and squirmed arching your body into him more to give him better access; you could feel his already hard cock against your stomach.

“Din,” you sigh in pleasure “Din, let me touch you please”

“Not yet, this is all about you right now, this is my sorry for how I treated you when you deserve to be treated like royalty, you wanted to be fucked? Let _me_ fuck you right.” he went back to sucking and swirling his tongue on your nipple and then trail his tongue to the valley in between your breasts.

Taking one of his hands off your pinned arms so only one is holding them in place, he takes his free hand to the nipple that is still wet with his saliva and flicks it softly but hard enough to make you gasp and lift your leg up to grind against him.

Knowing what you are trying to do, his free hand finds its way to your lower back, gropes your ass and pushes you further into him at both of your centers.

You both moaned out so loud just from the friction and the wetness that you both feel from your heating pussy. “Fu- fuck this” you hear Din gasp out as he collides your lips with his again, sloppy and feverishly, he takes off whatever was remaining of your shirt. Next thing you knew you were being thrown on your bed, you lift yourself up a bit with your elbows and see Din standing in front of you at the foot of the bed, taking off his beskar, semi carefully placing it on the floor.

He took off his shirt and the view was enough to make you cum. His chest littered with scars here and there, from all the close calls throughout the years since he was sworn into the creed. A warrior. A force to be reckoned with and he’s all yours. No one else’s.

You don’t know why but all you wanted right now is to show Din how he’s making you feel in this moment; you lift your body so you're on your knees on the bed, you helped him take off his pants. You kiss his stomach up to his chest and up to his neck to his mouth to his cheeks and his ear lightly biting it.

“Aaah” the way the moan that came out of him traveled into your ear and made you shiver, is something you hadn’t had with anyone. You were not a virgin by any means, you’ve had your own little affairs, but this man is making you feel like a dangerous woman just by having him at your mercy right this second.

“Kriff! Din, if you keep moaning like that I don’t know if _I’ll_ be able to hold back” you jokingly teased.

“Fighting words, cyar’ika” he pulls you away and shoves his tongue back into your hot cavern, groaning and taking off the rest of his pants. You separated from him long enough to spit into your hand and bring it down to his erect cock, with one arm around his neck and your breast and nipples pressed against his chest, you started to jack him off.

He throws his head back breaking the kiss “aaah fuck y/n” he says through gritted teeth and he brings his head back to look at you into your eyes, just staring into your soul, hot breaths colliding with one another from the closeness. You shivered from the intensity of it all. You get curious, separate your chest from him and look down at his cock, he followed your line of vision.

You both were watching how your hand was pumping him and how you fit perfectly around his cock “it’s like it was made for me” you said in a whimper he hums in agreement.

He was big and thick, the veins that were protruding off his member made you uncharacteristically rabid, you couldn’t wait to have it inside one of your holes, but you needed him in you, _now_.

“Want me to put it in my mouth?” you teased before you kissed your way down to his chin, chest, belly button, all the way down his cock and went straight to the tip and licked the precum that was seeping through already. You pump his shaft a few more times before taking him completely in your mouth slurping and licking away. Relishing the scent that is only him and how he felt in your mouth, the way the veins and the thickness felt and made your mouth open wide the way no other man has made you.

Din is just watching you suck on his cock and the wet slurping sounds were sending him somewhere far, far, far away from the galaxy, he watches you slip off your panties and throw them aside in the room; he brings out one of his hands to your hair and gripped, as you bring one of your hands to play with his balls. This made him feral, he grabbed your head to keep you in place and mouthfucked you just enough to make you gag a few times and the saliva ran down your chin onto the bed before he pulled you off to bring you to his eye level.

One hand on your chin and the other around your throat “You know that day I yelled at you about those things? I was dreaming of _you_ , you were teasing me, you were in the shower and you called me asking me to join you and help you cum and me being madly in love with you, you didn’t need to ask me twice. I was just about to shove my cock into that nice little pussy of yours before your datapad went off, that’s why I was acting up and said you needed to be taught a lesson, now I will _finally_ teach you that lesson.” You are staring at him wide eyed and he is just boring his eyes into you and smirking; he pushed on your chest lightly and shoved you onto the bed, he lifts one of your legs to kiss down your calf, behind your knee, to the top of your thigh. 

You felt his tongue trailing your inner thigh, then a nip and suck; you whimpered, gasping and gripping the sheets of the bed. _Maker!_ just from this and you were already extremely sensitive, you were not going to last.

Finally, he reached your core and you felt his breath and heard him inhale and murmur “all mine” before his tongue licked up your slit and then found its way to your clit, holding you in place with both hands at your hips. Eating you out like a man who hasn’t had a meal in days.

“oh shiit, Din! Aah” you breathed out in ecstasy.

You curled your fingers into his hair making sure not to grip too hard from the sensations that he was making you feel. His tongue just does wonders on your pussy and makes you lose your _kriffing_ mind. He added a finger at your entrance and started to finger fuck you, slowly and starts gaining momentum, he added a second finger and hit that spot that just drove you wild, you felt the pressure and white hot pleasurable pain build in your stomach radiating down your pussy.. You came _hard._

The teasing and the anticipation finally reached a head. Your body just had a mind of its own from how hard you were convulsing and from how he kept his assault on your clit, not stopping so you could catch your breath, he was relentless and was overstimulating you, you tried to pull away but he kept you locked in on his mouth. Fucking bastard -- a _menace._ Your mind went blank. And you swore you felt yourself pass out.

When he finally let up on your pussy you were breathing hard, shaking from the euphoria. No one had ever made you cum that hard. _No one_. Your arms were on your face trying to regain your composure and in disbelief at what just happened

“Has y/n learned her lesson now?” he asked your spent-out form -- you couldn’t think, you were gone. You feel a smack on your pussy and you yelped in both pain and pleasure. And you looked at Din in surprise “I asked you a question, did you learn your lesson?”

You didn’t know Din could have this kinky side to him but maker you weren’t complaining you exhaled “yes, she did” you chuckle.

“Good” he groaned out “Are you alright?” bewildered you looked at Din, who was this enigma of a man? One minute he was feral and unrelenting on your pussy and now he’s asking, are you ok? All while he’s lightly jacking himself, and lustfully staring you down with those brown eyes.

“I’m fine.” You were still shaking from the aftereffects of your orgasm; and Din came up your body in between your legs and kissed you tenderly, softly. You could taste yourself on him. You felt the tip of his cock sliding on your wet pussy, he was lubricating himself from your essence. You moaned into his mouth as he entered you, while he groaned out. His elbows on either side of you as he held your face

Slowly he’s pumping himself into you, kissing you repeatedly moaning your name like a mantra, how he is so lucky to have you, that you were the most beautiful woman to have ever existed, looking deep into your eyes. Sweet nothings, and you were eating it up because you had tears in your eyes, not from sadness but from the love and adoration, and just as he promised he kissed them away. 

Din got on his knees putting space in between you and brought his hands to your waist, he started ramming into you, relentlessly, you didn’t think you were going to make it if he kept this up. You watched him throw his head back in pleasure and thought there was nothing more beautiful in the galaxy than watching Din take what was his and moan out in pleasure; all because of you. You felt powerful and bold, you clenched your pussy around his dick. He gasped out in pleasure and surprise, gripping your hips to an almost bruising pressure and brought his head back tdown to look at you, never stopping. 

Next thing you knew he had you on your hands and knees, giving your ass a smack, to which you whimpered -- he shoves his cock back inside you and starts taking you from behind. The bedpost was hitting the wall from the force that Din was fucking you into the mattress, thank the maker you didn’t have neighbors, you wouldn’t hear the end of it. The sound of skin against skin, the squelching sounds of your pussy, the mixed moans and groans from both of you—you couldn’t get enough of it. The most beautiful sounds in the galaxy and only you two would ever hear the sounds of your lovemaking. Pure and unfiltered. 

“D-in, Din, I'm gonna cum” you rasped out.

“Me too y/n, fuck, your pussy is so tight, agh feels so good, im going to cum in this little pussy” he was pumping into you quicker now, you knew he was close too “want me to fill this little pussy, cyar’ika? Yeah it’s what you want, for me to fill you up” his words were enough, you were done.

You felt the familiar coil burn up in your belly again, only this time it was far more intense, it spread throughout your entire body like you were on fire but in a good way, it reached your brain and the shriek you wanted to let out stayed locked in your throat, he felt your pussy clench around his cock, he gripped your shoulder to bring you up to his torso and gripped one of your breasts as he came right there inside you, filling you up, groaning and panting in your ear as he nuzzled your hair and neck, groaning and moaning out your name as he trembled from the feeling.

Both of you stayed like that for a few minutes trying to ground yourselves; both of you still shaking from your orgasms, hugging one another, kissing and nipping each other’s lips. You feel him pull out of you, already missing how he filled you so good; you feel both your juices mixed together come down your inner thigh, it was so much, some of it got on the bed; you didn’t really care right now.

“Are you alright” he whisperd into your shoulder as he nipped, again the sweetness of this man, you giggled and looked over him and giggled “yes, I’m fine, I guess you did fuck me to oblivion.”

The most beautiful sound came from him, a true genuine laugh you missed, you hadn’t heard it since Grogu left you both. You wanted to cry but held back and instead brought his head down to nuzzle your nose on his cheek. He melted and so did you.

You both laid down on your bed, content and happier than either of you had been in a while. Din was spooning you -- his arm around your midsection, you turn your head to look at him, his eyes are closed, you smile so lovingly at him in this moment, so at peace and relaxed.

You are both in this comfortable silence when you remember the present, he got you.

“So, what is in the rag on the table” you whispered just in case he was asleep.

“Hmm” He looked at you sheepishly, “oh, I- I had a custom made blaster for you” he moves to get up and to bring it to you, you didn’t have time to appreciate it then when you both were in the heat of the moment but you were finally able to get a good look at his ass and, well, _flat as a droids behind!_ I guess the maker put all of the necessities in the front from the looks of it.

You snickered to yourself before you broke into a fit of giggles.

“What’s so funny now?” he looked so confused and offended. “Nothing, I’ll tell you some other time, I swear!” you chortle.

“Hmm do I have to teach you another lesson?” he said as he walked to you and plopped himself on the bed. “No, not yet” you mischievously smiled “now let me see!” you reach for the blaster but Din pulls it away, out of your reach. Not before kissing you deeply -- all the love and promise the kiss had, you never felt this with anyone. You almost cried.

Finally, handing you the blaster and you were now able to look at it and admire it. You didn’t know that he was so attentive to the things that you liked. The blaster was in two of your favorite colors. The way they intermixed in an ombre color at the middle and that is when you saw it. The one thing that took your breath away; the mudhorn insignia that is Grogu and Din. The clan of two.

You sat up and looked at him with tears in your eyes “Din wha-“

“Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum” you heard him say

“What? Din I don’t know mando’a, help me here please” you looked at him lovingly but a bit taken aback at the same time. He raised his hands to your face so you will be looking right into each other’s eyes.

“I was not lying to you when I said that I wanted you to be my **_riduur_ ** in every sense of the word, my partner, my wife, my spouse; this is my clans insignia, appointed to me by the armorer in the creed. Before that insignia was just Grogu and I but now, I am hoping that would include you as well.” he brought your foreheads together, his eyes closed breathing you in.

“Yes.” You whispered before you even knew what to say.

Din opened his eyes to stare at your tear-stricken face, he had tears welling up himself, he was so happy and elated that _this_ \-- you, Grogu and him were staying intact until the maker decided otherwise, he gave you such a soul crushing kiss and you melted, laying you back on the mattress.

“Wait I don’t know how to shoot a blaster, why-“ you start to question, “Obviously no riduur of mine will not learn how to defend themselves, I’ll teach you, as always.” he chuckled as he cut you off, you don’t think that you will ever get tired of those sounds.

“Okay Mr. no ass when do we start?” you busted out laughing at the face he just gave you, so offended and ready to teach you another lesson, he really did have the best facial expressions without the helmet on. “I'm sorry, wait, no, I'm not” you say between laughs.

“You are lucky I am not as young as I used to be or I would have you over my knee right now” he squishes your cheeks together pursuing them and gives you a heated kiss, you break away for a second “Next time then” you whispered and kissed him again wrapping your arms around him and lay down to get comfortable once again with Din spooning you and holding you tightly against his chest.

The blaster was set on the table next to your bed; the light of the early morning seeping through the blinds of the window in your room shining down on the silver metal mudhorn as if the galaxy was saying -- you are one, no matter where you are, where you will be, where you will go. An aliit of three. For all the days to come.

**Mando’a Words:**

**Riduur- Significant other, spouse**

**Cyar'ika- sweetheart**

**Vod: sibling, brother or sister**

**Aliit- family**

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to say, thank you for taking the time to read and I appreciate any comments and any constructive criticism that may be left. 
> 
> Expect more from me soon! Currently have a few headcanons that I am working on but those will take time as I am also in college and it's kicking my butt. You can also find me on tumblr as HealingStardust if you frequent there as well.


End file.
